


and no one saw and no one heard

by solsticeScriptures



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, minor spoilers for fe3h if you don't know much about felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticeScriptures/pseuds/solsticeScriptures
Summary: Chivalry is but a pile of carnage and flaming corpses.





	and no one saw and no one heard

The world around him is burning.

Not in the literal sense.  _ Never  _ in the literal sense. But it is crumbling with selfishly selfless people, of glorifying the cold emptiness that came with death, hailing the reckless and stupid decisions that people made as a noble choice. A noble decision.

The  _ right  _ decision.

But was it really, when countless men would charge into a bloody, wrathful battle, falling one by one until only a scattered few remain? Falling like toy soldiers, like the figurines that he and his friends would topple one by one on a map of the battlefield that laid on a table in his father’s room.

Falling for a cause, sacrificing their lives foolishly, rather than stepping back, and deciding to live instead.

What was the _point?_ What was the point of _glorifying_ death as a noble deed? Of hailing the countless people who died for it, who died _because _of it? To view the strings of their lives getting snapped into pieces by the sharp end of a blade as a good thing, as a chivalrous, noble deed.

It  _ sickened _ him to no end.

And yet… As long as there were fools who continued to fall for a worthless cause, he could do nothing more but watch them, eyes cold.

**Author's Note:**

> title of the song is from blue lips by regina spektor.
> 
> i've been playing a lot of fe3h lately and this drabble popped up in the midst of writing songfics last night. usually i'm terrified of writing fanfiction because i fear that i might be portraying a character wrongly, but my friend [skep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skep_eroni) really liked it. and so i'm posting it to ao3, in hopes that maybe someone will like it too.
> 
> if you liked it, please leave a comment and a kudos! those really encourage me to write more! thank you for reading!
> 
> twitter: [serosephim](https://twitter.com/serosephim)


End file.
